


Someone You Love

by R30



Series: Someone You Love [1]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bang Chan is Whipped, Bottom Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Fluff and Angst, Han Jisung | Han is Whipped, Hwang Hyunjin is Whipped, Kim Seungmin is Whipped, Kim Woojin is Whipped, Lee Felix (Stray Kids) is a Sweetheart, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)-centric, Lee Minho | Lee Know is Whipped, M/M, Mentioned Stray Kids Ensemble, Seo Changbin is Whipped, Shy Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Soft Lee Felix (Stray Kids), Texting, Yang Jeongin | I.N is Whipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-01
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23948260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R30/pseuds/R30
Summary: Minho: about a new transfer student?Jisung: WAITJisung: we got a new transfer student!? Why didn't I know this?
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Woojin/Lee Felix, Lee Felix (Stray Kids)/Everyone, Lee Felix/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Series: Someone You Love [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726402
Comments: 16
Kudos: 137





	1. A new student

**Author's Note:**

> Hi ^^
> 
> This is my first time writing an au. I'm still new, so my au is really a mess and not high quality but I give it a try.
> 
> Enjoy~

**7:49AM | Fam(8)**

Hyunjin: dudes

Hyunjin: I mean guys*

Seungmin: gonna pretend you didn't just call us dudes

Hyunjin: back to the topic

Hyunjin: y'all know what everybody whispering about? I'm curious

Jeongin: what? Are the school on fire rn?

Jisung: what make u said that?

Jeongin: just saying

Seungmin: -_-

Seungmin: no clue

Hyunjin: does hyung know??

Minho: nope :/ I don't know either

Minho: but I heard some of the talk

Hyunjin: whattt

Minho: about a new transfer student?

Jisung: WAIT 

Jisung: We got a new transfer student!? Why didn't I know this?

Seungmin: you're not alone

Seungmin: why all the students know but us?

Hyunjin: suspicious :/

Chan: SHIT

Woojin: language

Chan: sorry hehe

Chan: I forgot to tell y'all

Minho: well that's cruel

Hyunjin: how can you forgot hyung? You're NOT Minho

Minho: that's hurt

Minho: I'm not that bad

Seungmin: :/

Chan: I just have so many work so I forgot to tell you guys yesterday

Jisung: spill then

Jeongin: I'm curious too, why would everyone so excited about the transfer student?

Hyunjin: that made me wanna know more

Hyunjin: hyung tell us

Chan: well

Chan: I only know that he's from Australia, same age as the 00's line, and he's my roommate

Hyunjin: Oop, we got another chan

Woojin: well, that's okay, but it didn't explain about this situation rn

Chan: that I don't know

Chan: there no picture of him either

Minho: **@chan** but, how did you know all of this??

Chan: -_- 

Seungmin: and it shows

Minho: what

Chan: I'm the president of the student council, remember and how can you forgot that

Seungmin: it's minho-hyung after all

Jisung: hyung, I think you need go check up

Minho: SHUT UP

Changbin: ^ just like he said, shut up please I need to focus

Hyunjin: since when you focus to your class

Changbin: since NOW

Woojin: changbin is right, children pay attention to your class

Jeongin: alrighty

Chan: and one more, I got to meet him today ;)

Chan: enjoy the class, kids

Jisung: not fair!

Hyunjin: don't forget to update us 

Chan: I tell you guys on lunch

  
Chan smiled so fondly at his phone, he set it down on the table beside him. He is now in the student council room, because today he was order to take care of the new transfer student. He have to waits till the new kid arrived to the room. As he wait, he remembered back to the chat of his member, but what make him confused is why would everyone so excited about this new transfer student. He was too copped with the topic, that he didn't notice the knocked. Chan snapped back to the reality, as the boy knocked the second time. He hurriedly said come in to the boy.

"S-sorry, I didn't mean to disturb you." The new boy said, as he come in to the room.

"No-" Chan froze, he looked at the new boy with his widen eyes. _'w-who is this person? How can he be so beautiful'_ he thought to himself, as he stare at the new boy a bit too long and he can see the new boy is uncomfortable of the stare. "Ah, sorry, I make you uncomfortable, please have sit." He pointed the chair in front of him.

"Thanks." The new said in a small voice, as he sit in front of the older.

"I'm bang Chan, I'm in charge to take care of you today, as your class will start tomorrow. I will give you a tour of this school later but right now I want to talk with you." He explained, he gave a smile to the new boy. "So, can I know your name first?"

"A-ah, I'm Lee Felix." The new boy stuttered out, as he felt embarrassed and looked away from the older.

_'oh my god, he's so cute, can I pinch his cheeks?'_ Chan thought happily. "You don't have to be nervous, I won't bite." The older comfort but in a playful way. Felix nodded, as he still look down at his hand. "Look at me, don't be embarrassed, I find it cute."

"Thank you." Felix whispered off, chewing his lip as he blushed at the compliment.

"Oh yeah, you're from Australia right?" Chan asked, to make Felix more comfortable with him. The younger nodded. "Me too."

"Really?" Felix looked up to just make eye contact with the older, his eyes lit up when Chan said he from there too.

"Yeah, but last year I didn't get to visit." Chan said.

"Why?" Felix asked, the pretty boy are now completely interested to the older now, because the mentioned of his home. "I hope you can visit this year." The younger wish with his serious face.

Chan chuckled, he can't resisted the cute serious face the younger make. _'now I know why everyone is excited to see him, who doesn't whipped for this little cutie, he's so wholesome.'_ Chan shaked his head.

The two continue to talk about their home and the things Chan missed in Australia. The younger excitedly tell all of his time when he still in Australia before transfer here. Chan can only cooed and nodded to all the cute boy talk. They have spent more than an hour with talking that Chan almost forgot to make a tour for the younger. The younger didn't care much about it, as he loved to talk more with the older then touring but he can't do that. Chan lead Felix to the building, the class that he will be having, the cafeteria, the library and lastly the dorm.

"This is our last destination, the dorm where you will staying from now on." Chan explained, as he brought Felix to the lobby of the dorm. "Where's your luggage? I help bring it up." The older offered, but the face of the younger tell 'i don't want to burden you' were really said it all. "I'm in charge to take care of you, remember, so don't make that face, I'm happy to help you." Chan assured the younger. Felix can only obeyed, and lead the older to his luggages.

They walked upstairs to the room where felix will stay in starting now. The room exactly felt nice, it's warm and comfortable too. The blue curtains dropped over the windows giving the room a comfortable dim lighting.

Chan helped dragged the younger luggage on to his beds, to make it easy for Felix to tidy his stuff. The younger gave a small thanks to Chan.

"Chan-ssi-" Felix started but got cut out by the older.

"No you don't have to call me ssi, just call me hyung." Chan smiled

"Okay, hyung." The younger called, as he continued to asked that was got cut out from the older earlier. "Do you know who my roommate is?"

"Maybe." Chan sing songed, as he want to tease the younger a bit. They have become closer after the talked they share this morning. "But I don't wanna tell you."

"Meanie." Felix whispered off, but startled when the older respond to it. 

"I heard that." Chan smirked, but vanished after seeing the reaction of the younger. Felix face was flustered as he didn't meant it to heard by the older. Chan burst of laughter. "Your face is-" The younger now make a pouted face. "-so cute" 

"I'm not." The younger quickly denied.

"It is though, your face really look cute." Chan compliment more as he know the younger will feel shy of it. "But isn't it obvious."

Felix looked at the older as he make a blank face to the statement. "What's obvious?" The younger blinks at him, lost and confused.

"That I'm your roommate." Chan tell with a sly smile.

"What? Really? Hyung is my roommate?" Felix question too excited to be true as he already feel comfortable around the older. "But how?"

"Remember, that I'm in charge to take care of you." Chan trailed off and the younger nodded clearly know that the older were order to take care of him but only today though. "Well, because you're still not used to this environment, the prof make me your roommate to help you and make you feel cozy staying here." Chan explained.

Felix mouth made a small 'o' shape.

"Now I can teased you everyday I want." Chan announced. The younger quickly whined, as he start to open his luggages. "Your beds is upstair." Felix nodded. Then, the older busy himself with his phone, as he excited to tell the other about Felix.

**10:45AM | Fam(8)**

Chan: sooooooooo

Chan: I have an announcement

Hyunjin: what what what

Chan: wow, jinnie, have you been waiting?

Hyunjin: since morning yeah

Chan: seriously, aren't you being desperate rn?( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Hyunjin: I'm not, just curious

Hyunjin: so how is it?On the scale of 1 to 10 how good is he?

Chan: that sounds desperate tho

Hyunjin: I'm not

Jisung: hello bitches

Woojin: language

Jisung: oops, sorry

Hyunjin: chan-hyung spill now

Chan: alright, desperate jinnie

Jisung: lol cool name jinnie, what's happened?

Chan: nah, anyway

Chan: the date going great

Seungmin: since when you have date??

Hyunjin: is the new boy that PRETTY !?

Chan: **@seungmin** since just now

Chan: **@hyunjin** maybe ;)

Hyunjin: what's that supposed to mean!?

Chan: you have to meet and see for yourself

Seungmin: that is not a d a t e

Hyunjin: what? Why should I?

Chan: you don't have, if you don't want to

Hyunjin: no no no 

Hyunjin: I want to meet him! When? Now?

Chan: lunch in my room today

Jisung: nah, I'm lazy, your room is too far

Chan: my treat

Jisung: YES! FREE FOOD

Chan: -_- 

  
Felix finished putting his stuff and now walked to Chan direction. "Finish?" The younger nodded, as Chan off his phone and looked at Felix. "Come sit here." The younger walked to Chan's bed, take the sit beside Chan. "So, my friends are going to be here later, and I need to go buy their food," The older trailed off, Felix already feel a bad things will come to him. "Can you open the door when they come?"

Felix is a shy person, even in front of Chan that morning make him nervous, now how can he survived if there's more than one person. He can't said that to the older after all he do to him. So to pay him back, he have to help him too and he accepted it even though his heart pounding so hard right now. "O-okay."

"Thank you." The older gave him a sincere smiled. "I get going now." Chan standing up from the beds, as he grabbed his wallet and phone. "I tell you when they're already here." Felix nodded.

After Chan exit the room, the younger shoulder dropped and was going to cry because he felt overwhelmed with the situation. Since he was young, he found it hard to put himself out there and talk to new people and honestly just to be out in public in general. He easily scared with strangers, sometimes a small touch make him flinched.

'what should I do? should I tell Chan that I can't do it but I don't want him to asked me why.. this is too much for me.' Felix thought bitterly, biting his lip.

______________

  
Hyunjin was the first one to come to the room, but he still standing outside of the door. He keep thinking with the chat Chan send to them, he curious but at the same time scared with the creature inside of the older room. Five minutes has passed when he still standing and staring at the door like he can just look inside the room. He sighed, gave up as he can just knocked and see it with his own eyes.

_'nothing will be wrong right?'_

Hyunjin then knocked the door and wait for the little creature to open it. After a few seconds, the door open. 

"What...the fuck.." Hyunjin eyes widen from what he saw.

Because instead of the speculation in his head, he saw a beautiful little creature standing in the doorway of Chan room. Felix then eyeing the tall boy weirdly, as the tall boy just curse and staring at him. "A-are you chan-hyung f-friend?" 

"Give me a second, I need to do something first." Hyunjin tell, as he fish out his phone and start typing.

Hyunjin: HOLY SHIT

"Done." The tall guy said, and put his phone back to his pocket. "Yeah, I'm chan-hyung friend. I'm Hyunjin by the way." 

"O-okay, then come in." The only reply Hyunjin hear before the boy disappeared from the door. Hyunjin let himself in and walked to Felix but he dodge him to the upstairs before hyunjin can talk with him.

While at the group chat.

  
**11:57AM | Fam(8)**

Jisung: what's going on?

Jisung: why Hyunjin cursing? And woojin-hyung didn't said 'language' to him

Seungmin: weird 

Seungmin: and he just gone like that w/o explaining to us

Jisung: :/

Jeongin: isn't he in channie-hyung room rn

Jisung: oh yeah, the lunch!

Jisung: who want to join me?

Seungmin: got something to do first

Jisung: jeonginnie? 

Jeongin: I go with you 

Jisung: yeas:))

Jisung: I pick you up at your clads~

Seungmin: :/

Seungmin: take care you two

**12:00PM | Fam(8)**

Woojin: **@chan** do you need help?

Chan: yeah

Woojin: omw

Chan: thanks <3

Woojin: np <3

Minho: did they just flirting Infront of us

Seungmin: for some reason I can't read

Chan: just say you two are jealous

Minho: nope

Seungmin: nope

Chan: this 2mean -_-

**12:07PM | Fam(8)**

Minho: where are you? **@binnie**

Binnie: I'm omw

Binnie: wait-

Binnie: since when my name is 'binnie', who changes it!?

Minho: dunno

Minho: and you **@seungmin** whr r u?

Seungmin: far from you

Minho: I don't think so 

Binnie: I hate it here

Seungmin: oh lmao binnie is back!

Binnie: shut up

Minho: **@seungmin** just come to the lobby, we go together

Seungmin: alright

  
Jisung and jeongin already arrived in the Chan room but they don't see the new boy everywhere around the room. The two of them gave up and asked Hyunjin. "Where is he?"

Hyunjin then point to the top beds.

Jisung was going to run upstairs but Hyunjin stop him. "Don't." With a warned voice. "You scared him away."

"Why?" Jisung whined, as he try to escape from Hyunjin grasped.

"His eyes look scared when seeing me and his voice trembling too, I just don't want him to feel uncomfortable." Hyunjin explained, he don't want to make the boy feel scared with their presence. "Let's wait till chan-hyung come." He nodded understand, the two of them then sit on the sofa.

Not even a minute, the door burst open again and another three of boy come in to the room. "Hm?"

"Does something wrong?" Changbin butt in.

"Yeah, y'all too quiet." Seungmin said, his eyes scanned the room and not finding anything. "So, where's the new boy?"

Hyunjin sighed and pointed to the top beds like how he do to jisung and jeongin.

"He didn't come down?" Minho asked, as his eyebrows scrunched confused with the situation right now. "Did y'all do something before we come? I swear sungie if you-" the older trailed off, but got cut out by jisung.

"Hey, I didn't do anything!" Jisung protested.

"Sungie didn't do anything wrong, I stopped him before he can do something embarrassing anyway." Hyunjin tell them, his eyes then looked at the top beds. "He just scared of us, maybe."

"That's not-" Minho began again but was interrupted by the door bursting open behind him, Chan and woojin walked in with food in his hands.

"I'm back." Chan announced, way to peppy. "Oh, y'all already here, have you already meet him?" Chan asked a hint of excitement lacing his tone but he only received a shake of heads except Hyunjin. "That's weird, I tell Felix to open the door for you."

"Only me." Hyunjin tell him. "He's upstairs by the way."

Chan then looked at the top beds, as he can see the hair of the younger aussie. "Y'all eat first, I talk to him." He bring the food to them and excuse himself to climbed upstairs. "Felix?" The said boy flinched at the sudden called.

"C-chan-hyung?" The small trembling voice make the older heart shattered.

"Yeah, it's me." Chan gently said, don't want to scared the younger. "What's wrong, Felix?" The younger slowly open the blanket that was wrapped around his body.

"I-i'm sorry, I can't do as you said." The younger stuttered out, he felt bad.

"No, it's okay Felix." Chan comforted the younger. "Come here." The older open his arms for the younger to engulfed into it. Felix was hesitated at first but he needs of a warm hug right now, so he get closer to the older and put his head on the older chest. Chan softly pat Felix back. "Your eyes are red, did you cry?" The younger shakes his heads, he tried to lie about it. Chan chuckled " you really are not good at lying, let me see your face." The younger shakes his head.

Felix mumbled something to Chan but he can't hear it because the younger head were squished on chan chest. "I can't hear you, Lix. Look at me." The younger then look up, as he raised his chin on Chan chest.

"I wanna sleep." Felix yawned, making the butterflies in Chan's stomach flutter hard.

"You must be tired, have a rest then. I tell my friends that you can't meet them today." Chan tell, as he gently setting the younger down to his bed. 

_'you must be scared, sorry that I didn't realise early.'_ Chan thought worriedly, as he pat the younger head softly.


	2. A new student (2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jisung: aww hyung
> 
> Minho: shut up you're dumb

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the late update
> 
> Here the update that y'all want, I hope y'all enjoy reading it. ^^

"Sorry guys but Felix can't meet you today, maybe next time." Chan announced apologetically, after he climbed downstairs to the rest of the boys.

"Is he okay?" Hyunjin asked, he was worried that he must have scared the younger.

"Yeah, he's fine. He just need some sleep."

Hyunjin nodded and continue to eat his lunch. Chan walked to sit beside Hyunjin. "Can you help me?"

"With what?"

"I have work to do later, just want you to take care of Felix when your last class ended, and after he awake bring him to dinner, he still not eat." 

"You know hyung, you look like a worried parent right now." Hyunjin chuckled as the older glared at him. "You don't have to asked anyway." The tall boy winked.

"Don't do anything weird to him." Chan warned.

"I won't, I promise you I will treat him like a prince." 

__________

Felix abruptly woke up from his nap. He shoots up into a sitting position, heavy breathing and sweats on his forehead. He tried to calm down.

'Breathe In....out....In.....out.' 

Felix breathing finally goes back to normal and his eyes adjust and focus to his room. The room is dark and quiet.

'did I sleep too long.' Felix sighed bitterly. 'the nightmare is coming back-' 

"Felix? Are you awake?" A person called him from downstairs, he flinched as he don't recognize the voice.

'its n-not Chan-hyung voice sound like, w-who?' Felix thought

"Ah, you must not recognise my voice, I'm Hyunjin the one you open the door that afternoon." Hyunjin explained. "Sorry you must've scared." 

_'Oh, it's only chan-hyung friend.'_ Felix thought in relief. _'but what's he doing here?'_

"Why are you here?" Felix asked, as he try to peek hyunjin from his top beds. But he didn't expect to meet his eyes, but before Felix can look away he was mesmerized with the beautiful eyes of the other guy has. Felix didn't realize he was staring at him until he see the the tall boy began to smirk.

"Like you see?" Hyunjin teased, the said boy flustered as he were caught up staring. "Kidding, chan-hyung order me to take care of you, as he has work to do right now." Felix nodded, but still looking away from the older eyes.

"B-but you don't have to, i-i can take care of myself. You can just leave me here, I'll be fine. You too must have some-" Felix blabbered out.

"Hold up there, kitten." Hyunjin cut him out, as he chuckled at the cute rambled the younger said. "I'm doing it not because I was force to, okay? Don't worry about it." He assured, but the younger seems to think the other way, he thinks he's being a burden to Hyunjin. He just don't want to being selfish. "Are you gonna stay at your bed all day?"

"I just don't want to bother you...." Felix mumbled so Hyunjin can't hear him, but Hyunjin heard what the younger said.

"You're not, it's a win-win situation anyway. I can get closer to you and you can have me taking care of you." Hyunjin explained. "Let's just go get dinner, you still not eat yet." Felix nodded defeated, as he climbed down from his top beds. The younger then walked to stand in front of Hyunjin and the tall guy didn't expect for the short boy to come closer to him.

"I-i'm sorry that I ignored you that afternoon." Felix heads hangs low while saying that. "I j-just not used-"

"It's okay, Felix. You don't have to said sorry to me." 

**7:55PM | Fam(8)**

Hyunjin: guess WHAT

Jisung: what?

Hyunjin: u have to guess, idiot

Jisung: why do I have to guess?? My brain can't work rn

Hyunjin: just guess whatever

Seungmin: jinnie stop being dramatic and tell us: Failed

Jeongin: oh oh oh ik did you burn the school?

Jisung: what's with you and the school?

Jeongin: it's a hate hate relationship

Jisung: I can relate that

Hyunjin: well if no one gonna guess it then I just tell y'all

Seungmin: -_- literally what you expect

Jisung: spill

Hyunjin: I'm hyunjin the cool guy in this grup, will later having a dinner date with my angel

Jisung: err, try saying that again, I don't get it

Seungmin: I 

Seungmin: I'm gonna pretend I didn't read those

Jeongin: my angel? Who's again?

Hyunjin: F E L I X

Minho: who's Felix? Do I know him?

Hyunjin: the a n g e l

Minho: :/

Seungmin: -_- the dramatic effect is not necessary

Seungmin: **@minho** it's the new transfer student

Minho: ah

Seungmin: why are you w/ him anyway?

Jisung: heyy, why didn't u invite me?? I'm hungry too

Hyunjin: **@seungmin** Chan has work to do so I'm babysitting Felix

Hyunjin: **@jisung** bc u just dumb

Minho: hey you can't call ji dumb

Jisung: aww hyung

Minho: shut up you're dumb

Jisung: :(

Hyunjin: ....

Seungmin: ....

Jeongin: ....

Binnie: ....

Woojin: I really have no comment to that

Hyunjin: OMG jsjdhsjjsjsj

Hyunjin: he's literally so cute! STANDING IN FRONT OF ME WITH HIS CUTE SHIT HUGE HOODIE N HE LOOK SO SMALL IN THAT PLS CALL 911 I DON'T THINK I CAN SURVIVE THIS

Jisung: WHIPPED

Seungmin: I called it dramatic

Hyunjin: FUCK HE'S BLUSHING

Jisung: totally WHIPPED

Seungmin: yeah, because you're staring at him, stop staring at him, you dumbass

Hyunjin: I CAN'T I CAN'T

Seungmin: n pls stop

Hyunjin: oops didn't know it caps, anw I bet you can't too if you in my place

Seungmin: no, I'm not like you Hyunjin

Hyunjin: BET

Seungmin: what's for?

Hyunjin: if u can stop staring at him, I pay for your lunch tomorrow

Hyunjin: but if u can't, u have to pay ;)

Seungmin: hmmm

Hyunjin: well??

Seungmin: deal

Jisung: it's a good deal but I'm sure Hyunjin will win

Seungmin: but how do I meet him??

Hyunjin: tomorrow u will know ;)

Woojin: smh I can feel this won't end well

"Err, h-hyunjin, is there something on my face?" Felix asked, as he trying to touch his face if there's something on. The older have been staring at him the entire time and that make Felix feel weird. The tall boy shakes his head. "But why you keep staring at my face?"

"Sorry, I can't help it, you're just so cute to watch." Hyunjin said straight forward, as Felix face started to get red again. They are now in the table at the side of the cafeteria with food they buy a while ago.

"I'm not." Felix pouted, as he dig in his food. Hyunjin who were watching it cooed. "Can I ask you something?" The younger asked suddenly and Hyunjin nodded. "How many is Chan-hyung friends? I mean your friends too."

"Why you ask?" 

"S-so I can ready my heart to meet them." Felix confess, he keep his heads low and his hand become fidget. 

"Felix, hey, look at me." Hyunjin said softly, Felix drag his head to look at him. "Don't force yourself okay? I know you're still not used with us. You can take it slow." He gave Felix a genuine smile after the comfort words. "If you felt it hard to be with them, just call me and I will be there for you."

"Thanks Hyunjin for saying that." The relief that flooded Felix's eyes paired with the way they crinckled as a light-hearted smile now grace his features caused Hyunjin hearts to flutter hard, leaving him speechless.

"Y-yeah." Hyunjin curse himself for stuttering.

Felix phone buzzed. "Who is it?" Hyunjin asked.

"Chan-hyung." Felix said as he read the message. 

**8:05PM | Chan/Felix**

Chan: whre r u??

Lix❤️: cafeteria with Hyunjin

Lix❤️: why?

Chan: nothing :)

Lix❤️: that smiley face look sus

Chan: what, I was just giving u r smile

Lix❤️: weird, you're planning something evil

Chan: :))

Chan: see you then, Lix <3

Lix❤️: okay

_'he giving me a heart, should I do it too? But don't it be weird?'_ Felix thought to himself while staring at his phone.

"Felix?" Hyunjin called snapping Felix out of his thoughts and looked at him. "What are you so serious about?" 

"Ah, it's nothing." Felix said as he shakes his heads. 

"What did chan-hyung text you?" Hyunjin asked as Felix also confused with the text Chan giving him but he can feel it's not good because the older like to teased him so it's will be something childish.

"I don't kno-" Felix startled as someone's hand closed his eyes.

"Lix~ guess, who am I?" The voice sound familiar to Felix ear.

"Chan-hyung?" Felix called unsurely, as he trying to struggled out from the hand on his eyes. After he succeeded free from it he turned his back around to looked at the culprit for the heart attacked he gave while ago.

"Suprise."

"You scared me you know." Felix pouted angrily. Chan then apologize to him for his childish action, the guy beside him chuckled softly as he feel awe with the situation. The younger then looked at him with a curiosity eyes.

"Ah, this is woojin." Chan introduce to Felix as the younger bowed to him. "And-" before Chan can open his mouth to speak, woojin cut him down first.

"Felix, right?" The younger nodded as he gave the older a smile that captured the hearts of the three boy. Hyunjin and Chan coed and woojin reply with a smile back. "I like your smile. It's beautiful." Woojin complimented and Felix flustered.

"T-thank you."

"But, what're you doing here, hyung?" Hyunjin asked after recompose from the 'adorable smile' Felix gave to woojin.

"What? I can't come here for Felix." Chan said

"Felix is your roommate, you meet him everyday." Hyunjin protested. "And you ruining my date."

"Date? Since when this is a date, jinnie." The two of them now bickering about the unfair ofattention from Felix.

"And there they go again." Woojin sighed, shaking his heads at the childish fighting that accure in front of him. "Sorry, Felix, you have to witness this side of them."

"Are they really fighting tho?" Felix asked worried.

"Mhm, I guess they're, they make up eventually don't worry about it." Woojin said calmly as he didn't just watch the two of them was trying to kill each other right infront of him. "Don't focus on them, let's focus on us." Woojin turn Felix body to face him and the fights behind the younger back. "I want to know you more after hearing Channie talking about you all day, make me want to meet you even more, and I don't regret following channie here because I can see you."

"But, there's no interesting on me, I'm really a boring person as you see now." Felix said.

"Are you sure about that, bub?"

"Bub?"

"Your new nickname from me, it's suit you." Woojin smile. "You're small and cute."

"It's t-that so."

"Yeah, do you mind if I call you that? Ah, lil bub sound cute too." Felix chuckled, it's kind of funny to see the older excited with the nickname he gave to him.

"I don't mind."

"Good, from now on, only me that can address you that, lil bub." Woojin said and looked at Felix so fondly. It's warm the younger's heart seeing someone can look at him with love without saying it. Like woojin did to him now.

_'but do I deserve this?' Felix thought 'no'_

Felix spend his nights talking with woojin while the other two still bickering behind them. They have a very good conversation and laughter together. Felix have a great time with woojin and he really want it to last longer but it's already late so they walked back to their own room and have a rest for tomorrow.

_____________

Morning comes to start the day for all the students in the dorm, Felix yawned as he get up from his bed and walked sleepily into the bathroom. He splash his face with cold water to make him awake, then take a quick shower and wear his school uniform. He looked himself on the mirror for a brief before walked out from the bathroom.

"Chan-hyung, wake up." Felix shakes the older shoulder as he still asleep like a 'sleeping beauty' on his beds. "Chan-hyung-" Felix screamed when Chan pull him in to his arms. 

"Give me 5 more minutes." 

The cuddles feel nice, Chan nuzzled further into Felix's shoulder and Felix almost felt endeared -almost- but then remembered he gonna late to class.

"Chan-hyung, wake up. I need to get to the class now." He try to struggled out from the older arms. But not succeed because the older was holding him tight. He didn't want to do that but he got no choices.

"Auch!"

**7:40AM | Fam(8)**

Chan: Good morning, children !

Jisung: why r u so happy early in the morning?

Jeongin: I totally can't relate that

Minho: did something hit your head?

Chan: Felix hit me but I got cuddles, so it's okay :))

Woojin: deep sigh

Minho: lol he really deep sigh beside me

Minho: but chan really deserved that

Hyunjin: what!? I want cuddles from Felix too

Chan: it's feel nice cuddles with Lix before wake up

Hyunjin: your behaviour is so ugh

Jisung: I hate it when the both of them know what's Felix look like but I don't, they absolutely already see his face, hear his voice and get skinship w/ him

Jisung: this is so U N F A I R

Jeongin: yeah, I can relate that

Woojin: I already meet Felix btw

Woojin: ngl he's really cute n fun to talk

Jisung: Whipped

Jisung: but me, while me here haven't meethim yet T^T

Chan: and also seungminnie will meet him in the class later

Jisung: istg I hate y'all except minho-hyung and innie

Binnie: you forgot me dumbass

Jisung: oops and binnie

Binnie: hyung*

Binnie: that's hyung for you

Jisung: **@chan** can you try invite him to sit w/ us at lunch? Pls hyunggg

Chan: I try

After Chan send Felix to the class where he will share with seungmin who doesn't know Felix will be in the class.

Felix was searching a seat and saw a boy with a serious look on his face at the middle of the room and has an empty seat beside him. He approached him even tho he felt really nervous to talked to a stranger.

"I'm sorry to bother you, but mind if I sit here?" Felix asked. The guy who still focused at his book he's reading only nodded. Felix then take a seat beside him and try not to distract the other guy.

The doors burst open and the prof walked in to the room. The prof looked strict from the face and voice his giving to the students to quiet down, it's make Felix feel intimidated of him. The guy beside him stop reading his book and pay attention to the class and he also still not knowledge Felix presence.

___________

When the class was ended, the prof called Felix out to introduce himself Infront of the class. The nervous kicked in Felix guts as he walked to the front. Everyone watching him but Felix had his eyes downcast, as he avoided not to make eye contact with anyone.

"H-hello, my name's Lee Felix, I just transferred from Australia a-and hope we can get along well." Felix bowed before the whole class.

Everyone clapped at his introduction and whispered to themselves about his face and his deep voice. But, one person among them can't take his eyes off Felix.

"Very good Felix, you may go back to your seat now." The prof said and ushered him. Felix quickly walked back to his seat. 

"Fuck." The gasped sounds make Felix looked at the person beside him, who was the one from the start of the class didn't knowledge his presence but now he has. He can't believe his eyes, he can't looked away at Felix. 

'so, this is Felix..' 

"Are you okay? Is there something wrong?" Felix asked the guy worriedly. The boy shakes his heads and still staring at Felix.

"I'm sorry for my language, I just-" The boy stopped talking as he whispered something but Felix heard it.

"You know Hyunjin? Ah, you must be seungmin that chan-hyung talked about, right?" Felix asked enthusiastically, the said boy nodded himself.

"Yeah, so he's right." Seungmin said.

Before Felix can asked, the prof dismissed the class and everyone is packing their stuff to go to their next class. Felix and seungmin start to packed their stuff too. 

"So, what's your next class?" 

"Government." Felix grunted. 

"You really hate gov huh, don't worry I can help you." Seungmin said as he smile to Felix confused face. "I'm in your class too." Felix eyes lit up at the said of someone will help him but

"No, I don't want to bother you with this, I can manage." Felix reject it kindly. But seungmin not convinced at all.

"Sorry, I can't take no as an answer, I will help you and that's that." seungmin being stubborn he is make Felix no choice but to accept it.

"You guys are too kind to me." Felix said as he continued to said but in quiet tone. "but I really don't deserve it." Seungmin didn't catch up the last words Felix said so he asked but Felix brushed it off.

**9:25AM | Fam(8)**

Seungmin: I lose

Hyunjin: Y E S

Seungmin: :/ but I feel like I don't lose anything

Seungmin: as I have met the person y'all love so much and I love him too :p

Hyunjin: ....

Hyunjin: I hate you

Seungmin: aww jinnie don't say that, I know you're jealous of me, but should I have fun with this little cutie beside me, n maybe he will love me(more) than u jinnie

Hyunjin: ahhh, this is just backfire me

Seungmin: should I pinch his cheeks first?(his cheeks really look squishy) or should I hold his hand?

Hyunjin: nooooooo

Jeongin: why r y'all so active during classes?

Woojin: and **@jeongin** why r you replying in class

Jeongin: oh look at that my prof just walked in

"Has chan-hyung invite you to lunch with us today?" Seungmin asked as he put his phone in to his pocket and focus to Felix. Felix shakes his heads. "He must've forget, he become more like Minho now." Seungmin sighed. "So, wanna join us?"

"I-if it's okay for you guys."

"They will absolutely okay if you join, but it will be a bit chaotic." Seungmin assured him. "You used to it with time."

"O-okay." Felix said as his mouth curve into a genuine smile, and seungmin heart burst big uwu 'whipped'. "You're nice, I like you." Felix said honestly but seungmin didn't expect the boy to said that and now his ears getting red.

"T-that's really bold of you to said that."

"What?" Felix blinks his eyes, confused with the statement but then realized it. "N-no, I mean I like you as a friend." 

And that's how seungmin got Friend zone by Felix.

**9:50AM | Fam(8)**

Seungmin: T_T

Jisung: what's with the sad emoji

Seungmin: I just got F R I E N D Z O N E by Felix

Hyunjin: HAHAHAHAHAHHA suck to be you

Jeongin: but hyung, is he gay tho?

Seungmin: oh, I don't know either

Jisung: is he straight then?

Seungmin: ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Hyunjin: wait, if he's not gay then I don't have a chance be w/ him

Seungmin: we're still not sure jinnie, you're too dramatic

Hyunjin: but but

Seungmin: just then you laugh at me now suck for u

Hyunjin: you're so mean T_T

Jisung: it's suck to be me, I want to meet him too

Seungmin: u will meet him

Jisung: what!? Really?

Seungmin: yeah, he will join us on lunch

Jisung: I can't wait till lunch come

Jisung: ah my prof glare at me, gotta go now

Hyunjin: n he's okay w/ it??

Seungmin: yeah, why?

Hyunjin: oh just to make sure that he's okay w/ it, I hope he didn't force himself, he's scared with many people involved 

Seungmin: oh, don't worry, only Minho, binnie, jisung and innie who he still not meet, we can help him if he felt uncomfortable

Hyunjin: yeah, you're right

Chan: guys I know I'm not always active in this group chat but pls pay attention to the class

Seungmin: oops that my q to go

Hyunjin: gotta blast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading it till the end ^^ in this chapter only 4/8 have meet Felix and the others will meet him in the next chap.
> 
> See you next time!
> 
> [EDITED] Sorry, I change and add some to the story, I don't really satisfied with the previous one so I changed it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you sm ><  
> For reading this messy story!


End file.
